Sacrifice Fly
by JlovesGaara
Summary: When Sasuke's life revolves around baseball and grades, hiding a gay relationship seems to be the least of his problems.  Yaoi  SasuNaru  One-shot


**Sacrifice Fly**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Deidara, slight Neji x Kiba

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. JlovesGaara does not. I also do not own Hotwheels, or the Long Beach State Dirtbags.  
><strong>

_**For my brother, who is an absolute baseball NUT.**_

* * *

><p>Baseball. One of the most popular sports in the world.<p>

The Uchiha family was all about baseball. Every day, it was baseball this, baseball that.

Uchiha Fugaku, class of 1985. Originally from Japan, he decided to come to the States to further his education, majoring in Business. He was MPV on his high school baseball team his junior and senior year, as well as starting shortstop and home run leader on his club team, eventually leading his team to take 3rd place at the National Championships.

Fugaku was offered scholarships all over Japan to play college baseball, but turned them all down in order to go to America. So he went, and though he wasn't originally recruited for his university team, he decided to try out as a walk-on. Of course, as talented as he was, he was out on the team immediately.

Fugaku was brilliant, one of the most dedicated and passionate players out there. When he wasn't going to class, studying, eating, or sleeping, he was playing baseball. When he graduated, as one of the top in his class of course, he met a woman named Mikoto. She was an international student from Japan as well, tired of her family's uptight and traditional ideals therefore escaped to America.

Fugaku and Mikoto married seven months after they graduated in '85. Soon after, they had a bouncing baby boy named Itachi. Now at 22 years of age, Itachi was starting 3rd baseman and hit cleanup* in the lineup. Itachi was perfect in his father's eyes. He graduated as valedictorian in high school and maintained a perfect 4.0 GPA at the same university his father attended, naturally majoring in business as well. He was a natural at the game, yet worked his ass off anyway; first to be at practice, last to leave.

Itachi was seemingly perfect. Whenever the game was tied and the team needed a hero, Itachi was the man to shine. He thrived under pressure, keeping a calm, cool demeanor that struck fear in his opponents. He as a natural born leader, just like daddy dearest.

And of course, he was beautiful. Long, raven-black hair and dark eyes that pierced you, seemingly casting you into a spell with just one look. He made women swoon with his presence, receiving date and marriage requests on a daily basis, which he rejected each and every time. He wasn't overly tall, yet had broad, muscular shoulders and firm, washboard abs. Jealous men everywhere wanted to be him while some wanted to be with him. Itachi didn't reject_ those_ offers. However, his father Fugaku didn't know about that part of his life and God willing, never would.

Five years younger at 17 years of age, was Itachi's little brother Sasuke. Sasuke, just like his older brother, was top of his class and his high school's baseball captain. However, there was one difference between Itachi and he:

Sasuke hated baseball.

Ever since he was 5 years old, it was all baseball all the time. First it was tee-ball, then little league, then his club teams, then high school ball along with club teams.

At the dinner table? They talked baseball.

Before school at breakfast? Baseball.

In the car? You guessed it.

How Sasuke could do _this_ to be more like Itachi, or how Sasuke could do _that_ to be more like Itachi. It was always about Itachi, and therefore always room for improvement for Sasuke.

He felt like screaming.

Sasuke maintained the Uchiha traits; graceful, aristocratic features with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale, creamy skin. And just like Itachi, he made the girls wet with just one look. However, _also_ like his dear older brother, he was a little more on the crooked side of straight. As of right now, their parents believed that Itachi was dating someone named Diana.

Nope, Itachi was going steady with a 21 year-old named Deidara, and fully male at that.

Deidara was a junior at Itachi's school, majoring in art. He had long, blonde hair and light blue eyes.

**xx Flashback xx**

It was right after a home game, and Itachi was walking to the parking lot when he noticed a guy looking under his black Mercedes. Frowning slightly, he pulled out his keys and hit the unlock button, resulting in a loud beep from the car and loud "WAAAAAHH!" from from the male.

"Can I help you?" Itachi deadpanned, opening the trunk and tossing his gear in the trunk before facing the now blushing blonde man who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Ahaha. Sorry about that. I accidentally kicked my keys under your car and I can't reach them. Can you help me out, please?"

It was love at first sight.

Itachi smirked. This guy was cute. And who was he to deny a cute guy what he wanted?

"Sure, cutie. "

Walking passed the blonde who was now beet red, Itachi climbed in the front seat and started the car, driving the car forward one parking space until the keys were in sight. Getting out again, Itachi came back to the blonde just in time to see Deidara bend down, giving him a wonderful view of his ass.

_Holy..._

Deidara straightened back up, turning around to face the Uchiha with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch, un."

"You're welcome, cutie." Smirking, Itachi leaned against the back of his car. "So, what brought you to the ball game?"

The blonde blushed again at the 'cutie' comment and leaned against his Ford Focus that was parked in the spot next to Itachi. "Well, I came with some friends of mine. So, uhhh…what's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha. And you?"

"Deidara. I saw you play today. You were really good. That home run must have gone 400 feet."

"Thank you, cutie. Maybe you can come to another game sometime." By now Deidara was fire hydrant red as he fiddled with the keys in his hands. Never before had he seen such an unbelievably gorgeous guy in his entire life. No way in hell was he going to pass up an opportunity like this.

"Sounds like a plan. When's the next home game?" Itachi was grinning like the Cheshire Cat on the inside. He had met a totally fuckable guy. And that ass!

"Next Friday, at 5 o'clock. See you then?" Deidara nodded. "Okay then. See you around, cutie." Itachi gracefully slid into his Mercedes and drove off. Biting his lip, Deidara smiled and left the parking lot as well.

**xx End of Flashback xx**

It was the start of a beautiful relationship, one that has been going strong for six months. And the great thing was that since he didn't live at home anymore, he wasn't worried about his parents catching him or walking in on him and his blonde getting down and dirty.

However, for Sasuke, who still lived at home and went to high school, it was a hell of a lot harder to hide his own blonde.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto went to Sasuke's school, and played soccer and baseball. Naruto was a new student at the beginning of freshman year, recently moved from the town of Whirlpool, a beach-side town five hours from Konoha. On the first day of freshman year, a short, tan boy with the biggest and brightest blue eyes around walked in. The boy was slim and not overly muscular, with spiky blonde hair and three whisker-like marks on the both sides of his cheeks. Sasuke, sitting in the back row in the classroom watched the boy as he walked in the classroom. It was easy to see he was a little nervous, yet the nymph-like teenager walked with a sway in his hips that made Sasuke want to stare. And those marks on his face made him look absolutely adorable, like a little fox.

It was love at first sight.

Most of the seats were taken when Naruto walked into first period English. Limited on options, the blonde sat in the desk next to Sasuke, much to the raven-haired boy's delight. Immediately, Naruto turned to Sasuke with a huge grin, white teeth gleaming. Sticking out his hand, he practically shouted, "Hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?"

_Ouch, thanks, that was my ear._

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." He stuck out his hand to the blonde. "Welcome to Konoha High School, dobe."

Naruto immediately pouted, puffing out his cheeks in anger. "Don't call me dobe, you... you teme!"

Damn. Loud, but oh-so fuckable. He definitely needed to introduce him to Lee.

"You know Japanese? I'm surprised, dobe."

Immediately forgetting his anger, the blonde smiled again. "Yep! My mom was born there. She taught me. I'm fluent." He said, grinning in pride.

"Hn. Not bad...for a dobe."

"Teme!"

Since then, Sasuke and Naruto were close friends. Especially when it came to baseball. When Sasuke heard that Naruto played, it kind of made Sasuke hate the game a little less. He could now talk about it without being under constant pressure from his dad. It was nice to actually connect to a person with similar interests, without being told he had to constantly get better. It was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders when he talked to the blonde.

It also helped that Naruto had a sweet ass.

Turns out, Naruto was a natural at the game.

The small blonde played outfield, usually center field. Man could he run. Turns out the track coach tried to get him to try out for track instead of baseball, but that wasn't going to happen with the dobe.

Naruto was absolutely in love with the game. Plus, Sasuke was on the team, and he couldn't leave Sasuke, now could he? Of course not.

Naruto had played little league when he was smaller, and he quickly fell in love. His father didn't try to push him to insanity like Fugaku tried to do to Sasuke, and succeeded with Itachi, but kept himself loose and didn't take himself too seriously. If he struck out, he didn't get nervous that his dad was going to throw a shit-fit and start yelling at him about _'all the wasted hitting lessons he spent tons of money on. He was an Uchiha, dammit, and Uchiha's don't strike out!'_

No.

Naruto loved the game, but it was just that to him. A game. Not life or death.

At the plate, Naruto could easily turn a routine infield ground-out to any other player into an infield single for him. Because of his speed, Naruto hit second in the line-up, able to hit on both the left and right sides of the plate. In a perfect game situation, the lead-off batter would get on base somehow and Naruto would bunt him over. Finally, Sasuke would come up either third or fourth in the line-up and hit a double, getting two RBI's.*

Naruto, though fast as hell and was a great bunter, could also hit the absolute shit out of the ball. For Naruto was one of those people that when he was in the moment, nothing could stop him. When he got up to the plate, he was a man on a mission. Therefore, when he got the signal from the third base coach to hit away, holy hell was he hitting away. If a pitch looked good, Naruto was swinging his bat as hard as he could, usually ending up with a double to the fence. Sometimes he would even hit a home run or two. Yet sometimes, Sasuke's favorite would happen: Naruto would hit a screamer back up the middle, resulting in the pitcher for the other team to lose a tooth, bruise a rib, or get knocked flat on his ass. Sasuke wasn't sadistic, but if the other pitcher was knocked out, it made his own job on the mound* a lot easier. The Uchiha had noticed that when their pitcher is injured, confidence and morale sometimes took a hit for the other team.

But anyway, Sasuke admired his blonde for his passion, but ability to let loose and actually enjoy the game, not see it as a job he must do to impress his father and finally get out of Itachi's shadow like Sasuke does. With Sasuke's luck, the one time Sasuke was seen 'cutting it loose' would be the time that Fugaku was actually able to come to one of his high school games. Fuguka would later grill Sasuke about how _'Uchiha's are the best. How could you act like that!'_

Nope.

When Sasuke was little, he actually had fun with baseball. He made friends easily back then, and didn't care too much of he struck out or dropped the ball. As he got older, his father became more and more strict, yelling and preaching more about how he needed to be more like his father and Itachi.

Do more sprints.

Let's go to the batting cages and get some swings in.

Call up your catcher and work on that curve ball; it's staying a little flat.

Fuck that.

But of course, Sasuke would never say that. He was an Uchiha.

As if that explained anything.

He _wished _he could be an Uzukami, and live with Naruto's family. Plus, Naruto's parents tried to come to every game, even the ones where they have to travel to other schools. But that's not going to happen.

When junior year rolled around, after a summer of baseball, pool parties, and late night Taco Bell runs, both boys knew they were in love with each other. And not one to ease into things, Naruto confessed to Sasuke the day before classes began. Of course, Sasuke had been infatuated with his blonde since the first day he walked into English class, so he immediately confessed as well. That night, they parted to get ready for school after a few steamy make-outs sessions and some questionable love bites on their necks that they tried hard as hell to hide from their respective parents. They succeeded.

* * *

><p>It was now baseball season of their junior year. Sasuke, their star pitcher and homerun leader, was named team captain over the seniors on the team. Sure they pitched a fit, but he was voted in fair and square, much to the pleasure of Sasuke's parents. When he told them the good news at the dinner table the night he was elected, his father said, "Don't let your team down, Sasuke. Be like Itachi, and lead your team to the State championship. College scouts only want to see winners, Sasuke, not losers. Don't let us down, son."<p>

Sasuke only nodded. "Yes, father. I will do my best."

Once again compared to Itachi, once again shoved to second place, lost in the wide shadow cast by his big brother. Sometimes it was so tempting to tell his parents about Itachi's interest in boys, instead of females to continue the Uchiha name, but he would never stoop so low. Though he was always pissed at his brother for stealing the glory, he loved Itachi and only wanted him to be happy, especially since he was now out of the house and away from his father's rule.

It was Friday afternoon, and the Konoha Hawks* were getting ready for one of their biggest games of the season. It was the middle of the season, so it wasn't time for regionals or anything like that. However, the Sound Academy Cobras were Konoha's biggest rivals. And they were damn good.

Coached by a creep (according to Sasuke) named Orochimaru, the Cobras took home the state championship last year. Though it was rumored that Orochimaru payed off the Umpires before the game, resulting in close calls being swayed in their favor, and the strike zone to suddenly shrink when they were at bat, yet miraculously widened when they palyed defense. These rumors were never proven true, so nothing could be done about it.

Kabuto, their starting pitcher as well as team captain, was well known for his change up and knuckleball. He would throw it and could make even the best hitter look like a ten year old girl starting little league for the first time. Rumor has it that he and Orochimaru have sex sometimes in the teacher's lounge after school. Once again, it was never proven true.

Kabuto was well known for pitching dirty. During Naruto's sophomore year against Kabuto, who was a junior at the time, Naruto laid down a sweet bunt and safely got to first base. In the fourth inning when he was up again, Kabuto threw the ball at the blonde, which cracked one of Naruto's ribs. That day, Neji could have sworn that Sasuke's eyes turned red with fury.

Kimimaro, their first baseman, could pick anything out of the dirt. Throw it anywhere near the base, and he WILL catch it.

Jirobo, Sound's catcher, was a mammoth of a guy. If there was ever a play at the plate, it was advised to just stop running and let him tag you. If you slide in, or decide to knock into him in the hopes that he may drop the ball, keep dreaming. He will clean your clock. Hell, freshman year Kiba broke his ankle because he decided to slide into Jirobo's feet. The man didn't even move. He just stood there, as Kiba howled in pain. Needless to say, The Konoha Hawks weren't happy to be losing their second baseman.

Sakon was the shortstop. He was so quick on his feet and had an absolute rocket for an arm. Sometimes you could swear that he was two people. It was freaky how he would manage to get a glove on some of the grounders hit in the hole.*

Kidomaru was the second baseman, and he just loved to get under the player's skin. He would taunt those on base, seemingly just having innocent fun with them, but damn could he throw the ball hard. His aim was stellar.

Juugo, possibly the nicest guy on the team, was the third baseman. Not much got passed him on the field. However, if he ever struck out or made a critical error, his temper would go out the window. He would start throwing shit and sometimes hit other players. It got quite scary one time for Kabuto, who decided to fuel the fire instead of calm him down. Bad idea.

Finally, the outfield. In the entire state, the Sound Academy was the only school to allow females to play on the team. Orochimaru, recognizing talent when he saw it, decided to play the girls instead of insist that baseball was 'a man's sport.' Karin and Tayuya were extremely fast, and took shit from no one. People would underestimate them all the time because they were girls playing baseball. They were accused of being dykes because they wanted to play with the boys instead of on the softball team. Those who said those words are now missing teeth or have spent some time in the hospital.

Suigetsu plays center field. Quick as hell like the girls, he was known for climbing the fences to catch fly balls that would otherwise be home runs. At the plate, he swings the bat like it's a pixie stick. On his free time when he isn't playing baseball, the white haired boy studies martial arts and is learning to be a master of swords. That's probably why he's so adept with a bat. Suigetsu was a senior, and it's rumored that he is being recruited by Long Beach State.

All in all, The Sound Academy Cobras were not to be taken lightly. During Naruto and Sasuke's freshman year, the Hawks lost to the Cobras 5-4. Sophomore year, they lost after 11 innings to a score of 2-1 due to a questionable call at the plate*. Chouji definitely had tagged out Kidomaru, but the umpire called him safe. The coach, Kakashi, who was usually a laid back and relaxed type of guy, looked ready to throttle the umpire for such a shitty call.

Anyways, the Hawks were ready to thrash the Cobras this year at any cost. They wouldn't stoop to their level and play like the thugs they were, but they would damn well give their best. This game meant more than some championship.

It was personal.

* * *

><p>The Cobras were now off the bus and heading toward the visitor's dugout, with Kabuto and Orochimaru leading the team. Konoha tried best to ignore them and focus on getting warmed up, but it was a little hard when so many glares and smug smirks were directed your way. Oh ya, definitely no love lost between these two teams. Ha.<p>

Kakashi and Iruka, the coaches for Konoha, were sensing the tension with his players. Kakshi clapped his hands together and addressed the team

"Alright, guys, back to work. Just focus on our game today, not them. We'll do our thing and just ignore those guys, okay?"

The team resounded with loud "Yeahs" and a loud "YOSH!" from both Lee and Naruto. Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe."

"Teme!" The entire team laughed at their teammates, the tension and nerves melting away with those two simple words. This was just the thing that the team needed to calm down and get ready for the game.

Iruka shook his head, smiling softly at the antics of his students. "Sasuke, hows the arm doing? Feeling good?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, coach. Oh, and that curve ball is looking great." Sasuke wound up another pitch, coiling, and let his arm fly. The pitch zinged out, seemingly going straight to the center of the plate before dropping down and away.

Perfect. Deadly.

Chouji had no problem with the pitch, seeing as it was now his second year catching Sasuke. Chouji was a big boy. Not as big as Jirobo or as tall as Juugo on Sounds team, but still the biggest for Konoha. As a catcher, he could block everything and had a cannon for an arm. Don't try to steal second base on Chouji. He will throw your ass out.

Iruka whistled. "Nice. Hope it works for you on the mound." Iruka then grabbed a bat, a bucket of baseballs, and headed out to where the outfielders were now waiting to get some fly balls.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was hitting grounders to the infielders, not including Chouji and Sasuke. Playing first base was Shikamaru, who on the first day of tryouts flat out told the coaches that baseball was too troublesome. Both Iruka and Kakashi knew that the boy was good, so they had him play first base. Not a whole lot of running or moving around, so it was the best they could do. Kakashi tossed the ball up a little before bringing the bat back and hitting a hard grounder to the lazy boy, who cleanly fielded it and tossed it to Konohamaru, standing beside Kakashi. Usually Konohamaru played outfield, but can't hit very well yet. He was just a freshman; it comes with experience. He would be sitting the bench today.

Kiba was playing second base today. He was an all-around great infielder, but he was most comfortable at second where he could expertly turn a double play with Neji, who was at shortstop. Neji was an incredible fielder. He managed to see everything, which still boggled the minds of the coaches when he would yell at Naruto to stop screwing around in center field. What was weird was that he said this as Naruto was almost directly _behind _him while Neji was facing the plate.

Hmm.

Kiba, who never shut the hell up, and Neji, who secretly loved the way Kiba's voice sounded, worked well together as middle infielders. Kakashi hit a grounder to the senior, who tossed it to second base which Kiba sprinted to. Kiba caught it with one hand, stepped on the base with his right foot and pushed off into the air while throwing the ball to Shikamaru at first base.

It was a spectacular play, yet all in a days work for Neji and Kiba. Along with fielding, both boys were fantastic hitters. Neji however was more consistent at the plate than his crush.

At third base, Kotetsu was not one that you usually see at third base. He was a little bit too carefree and aloof on a normal day, yet once a practice or a game started he was serious as a heart attack. He had amazing reflexes, as one needs to have at such a short distance form the plate. Once during a game last year a screaming line drive had bashed Kotetsu in the face, breaking his nose. He was black and blue for over a month around his eyes part of his forehead, and had a tomato for a nose. His brother Izumo laughed his ass off when he got out of the hospital. Kotetsu neatly fielded the ball Kakashi hit to him and zinged it across the field to Shikamaru in one step. Nice.

In the outfield, things were going well. Playing left field today was Lee, who battled Naruto on speed and loudness, much to Sasuke's annoyance. He was very vocal in the outfield, never letting anyone forget that he was out there. It was a very good thing, seeing as he and Naruto had to talk to each other when a fly ball was hit their way. Lee was superb at tracking the ball as well, unafraid to climb the fence or knock a fan out of the way in order to catch a foul fly. Afterwards, however, he would 'youthfully' apologize to the fans.

Naruto, second only to Sasuke when it came to hitting, was Konoha's personal little ray of sunshine. He was always upbeat and energetic, very similar to Lee. However, he was fast as fuck, easily catching any fly ball hit in his direction. Now, Naruto didn't have the best grades of the team, yet he still had university coaches from all over the country scouting him. Naruto had speed, superb fielding and hitting skills, and he was only a junior. He had so much potential and coaches everywhere ate that shit up.

Then there was Shino, a silent boy who spoke only when needed. Shino wasn't overly fast, and wasn't the best on the team, but he came through when he was needed and that's all that's asked of him. He hit fairly well, yet his poor vision prevented him from hitting on a consistent basis.

Finally, there was Udon and Konohamaru, the only two freshman who made it on this year's varsity team, a very great accomplishment. Konohamaru was a catcher like Chouji, but was unlucky in the way that Chouji was only a sophomore and was more consistent behind the plate. However, Naruto had taken Konohamaru under his wing and was teaching him to be an outfielder, so he was consistently getting better at that. Udon was a great infielder, like Konohamaru, yet he just didn't have the experience that the other boys had, so he more often than not found himself riding the bench. However, he was lucky in the fact that since he could do any infield position besides pitching or catching, if someone got sick or injured Udon was in.

Not that he would wish for that.

As Iruka hit the boys fly balls, he couldn't help but think that this team could go all the way to the State Championships this year. Last year they had only lost two seniors, and they hadn't played all that much anyway. With the addition of the two new freshman and all the returners, including Sasuke's golden arm, they were assured to go far this year. Unknown to him, Kakshi was thinking along the same lines.

When home team got off the field, and Sound had finished warming up on the junior varsity field. It was time to play. The stands were filled with fans from both sides and they were being loud as hell. Seeing as the Sound Academy was only 15 miles from Konoha, it was a jam-packed, loud and exciting afternoon.

As Konoha was the home team, they were on the field first. Before the boys ran out, the entire team plus both coaches gathered around in front of the dugout for one final pep talk. "Alright boys. This is Sound. You know they're good. I know they're good. Even Pakkun knows they're good. Let's play to the level we know you can excel at. We all know these guys are thugs, so just ignore them and don't piss them off. I know these umpires personally so we won't have to deal with that shit either, thank Heaven. So! Have fun, relax, and kick some ass! Hawks on three: One, two, three, HAWKS!"

The boys practically screamed it before sprinting away to their designated positions. Sasuke threw a few more warm ups and then it was finally time to start.

**(A/N: We both know that I can go on forever describing each inning, so I am going to go over major details, scores, etc.) **

The first inning went quickly, the score still 0-0. Sasuke had struck out Karin and Kidomaru, yet when Jirobo came up 3rd he sent a screaming line drive to Neji, who dove and caught the ball. For Konoha, Kotetsu struck out, Naruto grounded out to the second baseman, and Sasuke doubled down the left field line. Neji lined out to the center fielder.

The score remained 0-0 for five whole innings before Sound finally got a hold of the ball. Sasuke threw a change up that stayed directly down the middle of the plate, and Juugo absolutely crushed the ball over the left center fence. Both Lee and Naruto stopped running after a few steps, knowing it was a waste of energy. The ball probably went over 400 feet. After Juugo hit the ball, Sounds dugout and fans went nuts. They started jumping up and down, whooping, while his team ran out to home plate to swamp him as came around the bases.

Honestly, after 5 innings of tense, nerve-wracking play that hit had Konoha a little rattled, especially Sasuke.

Being a pitcher was hard work. The game pretty much rested on his shoulders.

Not to mention that Fugaku was in the stands, a now murderous and disappointed look on his aristocratic face. Sasuke's hands were shaking slightly as he wiped off his sweaty brow with the front of his shirt. When the chaos had died down and the infielders went back to their positions after a few encouraging words to Sasuke, the next batter was ready to hit.

Out of the blue, a very loud "COME ON TEME! YOU GOT THIS GUY! STRIKE HIS ASS OUT!"

A little shocked at his outburst, Sasuke turned around for a second to look at his blonde teammate out in center field. A smile the size of Texas could be seen, and a small wink just for Sasuke made him smile just a little before facing the next batter. Laughter in the stands and dugout could be heard from Naruto's screams, for they were used to the small blonde's exuberance. True to his words, Sasuke's confidence grew and he struck out the next batter.

Now it was time for Konoha to hit in the bottom of the fifth inning.

Running back to the dugout, Sasuke felt a quick squeeze of his hand as a small blonde haired boy walked passed him and sat down on the bench. Now, no one knew about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. At their school, it was completely uncool and cast you as a social pariah if you were to come out of the closet. Now, both boys really couldn't give two shits about what everyone else thought. But for the sake of their team members and the boys on Naruto's soccer team, they just kept quiet about it.

Back with the game, it seemed as if Naruto's words of encouragement sparked a new fire in the asses of the Konoha boys. Luckily for them, it was the top of the line up at bat. Kotetsu waited on a change up from Kabuto and drilled it to right center field for a double. Naruto was now up and as excited as ever. He was 0 for 2 right now, but that didn't get him down in the least. Naruto thrived under pressure and actually chuckled at bit at Kabuto's smug smirk as he walked over to the left side of the plate. Kabuto quickly wound up and threw the ball, a fast ball. Pulling a move only seen in softball games, the blonde took a step toward the closest corner to first base inside the batter's box and released the bat from his right hand, now only holding it in his left. Extending the bat out to reaching the outside corner of the plate, Naruto softly bunted the ball up the third base line and sprinted as if the hounds of hell were on his heels to first base.

Kotetsu, who knew what Naruto was going to do, had taken a huge lead off of second base. Once the ball was bunted, he sprinted to third and slid in head first, safe by a longshot. Kabuto, who had fielded the ball, had thrown it to third immediately with no regard to where Naruto was running. Naruto, seeing no opposition and no one paying attention to second base, quickly rounded first base and sprinted to second, sliding in head first as well. Safe.

So now, with no outs and runners on 2nd and 3rd, it was Sasuke's turn to hit. The Uchiha kept a completely blank face as he walked to the plate, eyes on the bat in front of him. It wasn't until his feet were planted and he was ready to swing did he look at Kabuto. Kabuto quickly wound up and released, strike one. Strike two. Eventually the count was full, 3 balls and 2 strikes. Every batters pet peeve. If it looked close, you had to swing. But don't be stupid, one more ball and you are on base. Kabuto wound up and the ball came zooming…no creeping in. Changeup. Sasuke, however, was waiting on the ball. Suddenly, it was if the baseball looked like a watermelon was tossed underhanded. Loading up his swing, he bent his knees, swung the bat as hard as he could… and smashed the ball.

Going…

Going…

Gone, baby.

Over the left field fence it went, an absolute rocket.

Konoha's side went bonkers, fans hugging and jumping up and down, the dugout going nuts as Kotestu and Naruto sprinted home to wait for Sasuke. The raven, meanwhile, decided to take his time, grinning at Orochimaru who stood fuming in the visitors dugout. He smiled leisurely at the players as he jogged passed them, even as Juugo gave him a high five as he went passed third base. Finally he was home, his teammates jumping all over him.

As they walked back to the dugout, Sasuke still getting smacked on his helmet, he made sure not to look at his father in the stands. That hit wasn't for Fugaku nor Itachi. It was all for Sasuke, and man did it feel liberating. For it finally dawned on Sasuke that he wasn't playing the game for anyone else, because in the end it all depended on Sasuke. Baseball is meant to be fun and played as a game, not as a chore that he must overcome. It was a nice feeling to finally feel as Naruto did.

After that blast, Neji doubled before Chouji and Shikamaru singled, driving in Neji, scoring another run before the sixth inning. Sound never really came back after that, only scoring one more run before flat lining.

Not a lot of noise came from Sound's side anymore. Their fans only clapped a little while everyone in the dugout was sitting on the bench, defeated. Konoha, however, never shut the hell up. They cheered, sang corny baseball songs, and their fans danced and laughed. Even Fugaku managed to crack a smile. A small one, but it was still there.

So, in the top of the seventh, when Sasuke struck out Kimimaro to end the game*, it was like they had won the fuckin' World Series. Everyone on the field ran toward the mound and a dog pile soon crushed Sasuke, who for once in his life didn't care. He had a blast, as did everyone else. Because winning against your biggest rival is just one of the best things there is out there. Konoha beat Sound 4-2, so it was time for celebrating.

After the game, Sasuke walked up to his parents, who after sitting two hours in the sun were still straight-backed and serious, not drop of sweat of their pristine heads.

"Father."

"Sasuke. You did well, but you should have had more strikeouts against this team. I expert to see you bright and early in the batting cages tomorrow morning, alright?"

Sasuke was silently fuming. He had just played possibly the best game in his entire life and his father was giving him this shit? "Hn. Yes, father."

Fugaku nodded. "Good. Your mother and I are will be home late tonight, so you are on your own for dinner. Any questions and your mother will have her cell phone on."

Sasuke nodded. With a small smile from his mother, Sasuke's parents turned around and headed for the parking lot, where their black Escalade was sitting, shiny and perfect. Sasuke watched them climb in and leave. Once they were out of sight, Sasuke smiled to himself.

It was time to find a certain dobe.

Making his way through the throngs of well wishers, Sasuke was steadily making his way over to his blonde, when the unspeakable happened.

Fangirls. _'_

_Oh shit.'_ He thought.

"Sasuke!"

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Great game, Sasuke!"

"You were awesome, Sasuke!"

_God, please strike me down now._

As each fangirl pressed against him, wrapping their arms around him and pressing their cleavage against his arm as if that would magically make him want them, he silently wished that Naruto wouldn't leave yet. He had to get his dobe, dammit!

Cringing slightly, Sasuke managed to extract his arms from the maniacal females and practically sprinted over to where Naruto was talking to his parents. Hell, even his grandparents managed to come to the game!

"Dobe."

Naruto snapped his head around. Smiling brightly at the sight of Sasuke walking toward him, he waved him over.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Sasuke, right? From the pool party we had last summer? Remember?" Sasuke waved a bit at the five people now staring at him. Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents, were smiling brightly at him. Naruto was like a carbon copy of Minato, all blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Kushina had fiery red hair and gorgeous green eyes that sparkled with warmth. They immediately made Sasuke relax.

"Of course we do, Naruto. Sasuke's such a nice boy, and so handsome. You played a great game today, Sasuke." Said Kushina as she pinched the Uchiha's cheek.

Sasuke nodded, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Kushina."

Naruto turned his attention to his grandparents. "Grandma, Papa, this is Sasuke Uchiha, our pitcher and my best friend. Sauske, my grandparents."

"Hello, how do you do?" He stuck his hand out, shaking both of the elder's hands.

"Wow, such manners. You could learn from this boy, Naru-chan." Naruto's grandma said. Recognizing the tidbit of Japanese, Sasuke slipped into the language, wanting to poke fun at his dobe.

"Yes, he can. He is a dobe, after all." Surprised at this, silence rang out for about 3 seconds before Minato roared in laughter, slapping Sasuke's back in amusement.

"Oh, jeez that was classic. You are good, Sasuke."

Naruto begged to differ. "Hmmpf. He's still a teme," He mumbled under his breath, only loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The Raven-haired teen chuckled lightly. Smirking, it was finally time to put his plan into action. Addressing Naruto's parents, he turned on the Uchiha charm.

"So, I was wondering if it would be alright if Naruto could come over to my house, since it's a Friday. My parents of course will be there. May he please come over?"

Kushina looked at Minato, who nodded with a smile. "Sure, Sasuke. I don't see a problem with that. Will he spend the night?"

"If that's alright with you."

Minato nodded. "Sure. You got a change of clothes, Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "Alright. Have fun, boys. Don't cause too much trouble celebrating, please. We don't have the money right now to bail your ass out of jail."

Sasuke smiled, the Uchiha charms on full blast. "Of course not. Thank you very much." Naruto tried to hide his laughter as his parents left for the parking lot towards their cars. Once they were gone, a loud rip of laughter rang out across the grounds.

"Your parents, huh? Where are they really, teme?"

Sasuke smirked and started walking to the parking lot, pulling out his keys. In the lot, a Porsche Boxster S Black Edition beeped and flashed the lights, making all the other cars in the vicinity look like Hotwheels toys. Sasuke said nothing as he popped open the trunk and threw in his and Naruto's gear. Naruto huffed in annoyance when Sasuke remained silent. Naruto slipped into the passenger seat as Sasuke started the ostentatious car.

"Well?" Sasuke suddenly leaned over and captured the blonde's lips with his own. Naruto eagerly threw himself into the kiss, thankful for the heavily tinted windows on the car. For a few minutes they sat there, tongues intertwining with each other as they basked in each others presence. Sasuke finally broke off, smirking at Naruto who whimpered from the loss.

"Relax, Naru-chan. My parents are going to be out late. So…" Sasuke brought his lips only centimeters from the blondes. "We'll have the house all…" _Kiss_ "…to…" _Kiss_ "…ourselves." Sasuke smashed his lips against Naruto's tongues fighting for dominance. One of the blonde's hands fisted themselves in black locks, while the other wound itself around the back of Sasuke's neck, pulling him even closer. After a couple minutes of addicting himself to Sasuke's honey taste, Naruto broke off with a grin, breathing heavily and pupils dilated with lust.

"Well, then. Why are we still here, teme?" With one more peck on the lips, Naruto sat back against his seat, one of his hands lightly rubbing his teme's upper thigh. Sasuke could feel his pants tightening, so he decided to take them home before he decided to take the blonde right there in the car. That might attract attention in the parking lot.

"Hn." With a smirk, Sasuke put the car into gear and burned rubber out of the parking lot, speeding home.

It was 8:35 pm, and Naruto and Sasuke were lounging under the covers, naked as the day they were born. After coming home, they decided to take a shower together, because hey, they just had a ball game, right?. And, living in southern California, water should be preserved, right?

After the 45 minute shower, in which Naruto had his back pressed up against the shower tiles as Sasuke pounded into him, their screams of pleasure echoing throughout the huge bathroom, Sasuke carried the tired blonde to his bed next. There, Sasuke continued fucking Naruto into the mattress over and over again until they were an exhausted mess, in need of a shower all over again. Sasuke was tempted, but damn was he tired.

Naruto, about to fall asleep, scooted closer to Sasuke and laid his head on Sasuke's bare chest, rubbing his fingers up and down a pale arm. Sasuke, completely satiated and in love with his blonde dobe, rubbed circles on Naruto's back, falling closer and closer to blissful sleep. After all, he had burned a lot of calories this afternoon.

What both boys failed to realize was the black Escalade and Mercedes pulling into the driveway and garage. The boys were completely at ease, convinced they would be alone for a couple more hours.

The front door opened silently, revealing the forms of Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi. The door closed silently, and Itachi and Mikoto went to the kitchen to pour themselves a glass of wine while Fugaku headed upstairs.

_Creak. _

Sasuke's head snapped up, he was immediately awake. "What the hell was that?"

"The wind, teme, shut up." Naruto said sleepily. Sasuke sighed, laying his head back down on the pillow, running his fingers through sweaty blonde locks.

The door opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Fugaku stood at the doorway, red in the face as he took in the sight of his youngest son and the Uzumaki boy laying on Sasuke's bed together, clearly naked underneath the sheet. The two boys shot up as if they were electrocuted, pulling up the sheet to their chins to hide their nakedness.

"Father, uhhh…I-I-I can explain!" Sasuke floundered around for an excuse, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Clenching the doorknob tightly, mouth set into a thin line, Fugaku looked ready to murder something, or rather someone. Holding up a hand, Sasuke immediately closed his mouth, looking down at his lap in shame.

"Shut up. Just. Shut. Up. Put on some clothes, and go downstairs. Both of you. Right. Now." Looking away from the two boys in disgust, the Uchiha patriarch turned and left the room, stomping back down the stairs. Without a word, both boys slowly got out of the bed and put their clothes. They looked at each other, silently communicating _'Oh yes, we are so screwed.'_

Sasuke walked over to the smaller blonde who was pale as a sheet in fright. Intertwining their fingers and pecking him on the cheek, he said "let's get this over with. What's the worst that could happen?"

Naruto looked mortified. "Sasuke! Never say that! Don't you watch movies? Things always get worse when you say 'What's the worst that could happen!' Geez."

"Hn, dobe. Let's just go downstairs."

The two boys released their hands and slowly descended the stairs. In the living room, Mikoto and Itachi were sitting on the loveseat, sipping wine. Itachi's face was blank as always, but if you looked closely you would see a crease in between his brows. He was obviously deep in thought over what his asshole of a father just told his mother and he. Mikoto looked worried and confused, wondering what the hell was going on to have Fugaku stomp down the stairs and start ranting about queers and disappointing sons.

Fugaku meanwhile was pacing the living room, fists clenched and still red in the face with rage. When he spotted the boys in the doorway, he immediately stopped pacing and faced the boys, his mouth in a thin line and eyes blazing.

"Sit." He pointed to the couch across from the loveseat. Both boys immediately sat down, on opposite neds of the couch as Fugaku glared daggers at them both.

"Well, do you have anything to say? What the fuck did I just see up in your room, Sasuke?" Both boys said nothing, instead stared at the carpet.

"Sasuke, answer me this right this instant: Did you just have sex with this boy?"

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds, gathering his courage. What was going to happen to he and Naruto is he admitted to his family that he was gay? It was a scary thought.

"Yes." He said very quietly.

Fugaku nodded. "Alright. Sasuke, you will go upstairs right now and pack some things. I want you out of this house as soon as possible. Uzumaki, I want you out of this house and off my property right now. I will not have queers in my house." Fuguku said all this very quietly, not looking at either boys as their worlds crashed around them.

Naruto, with one last desperate look at his lover, leapt off the couch and quickly left the house, closing the door after him quietly. Sasuke didn't look at any of his family as he left the room and sprinted up the stairs. Body numb, he grabbed a large duffel bag out of his closet and threw some of his things in. Within moments, his father had broken apart everything in their home.

Where would he live? Where would he sleep tonight?

In 60 seconds he was running back down the stairs, heading for the door. At the moment, he just had to get out of the house before he attacked his father or yelled at his mother for not saying anything. All she did was sit there, not even brave enough to stand up to her own husband.

"Sasuke, wait." Sasuke paused at the door and looked over his shoulder. Itachi, keys in hand was walking toward him with a look of determined rage on his immaculate face. He looked like the Angel of Death as he stalked towards the door.

"Itachi, where the hell are you going?" Fugaku yelled from the armchair in the living room, a glass of scotch in his hand.

Itachi scoffed and turned around again. "Well, father. You just said it. If you won't have queers in your home, then I need to leave, too." Fugaku just sat there, a look of utter shock on his face as Mikoto looked ready to cry.

"What happened to Diana?"

"Diana is a figment of your imagination. I have Deidara and we are going to get married someday. With or without you there to support me." Itachi turned back around and followed Sasuke through the door.

"Let's go, Sasuke. We can catch up to your blonde." Sasuke smiled gratefully at his older brother, before opening the door and heading toward Itachi's Mercedes Benz. Sasuke quickly threw his bag in the backseat and slid into the front seat, a million questions running through his mind yet none coming to his lips.

"Naruto would have gone that way." He pointed left out of the driveway. Itachi nodded. After a couple minutes in silence, they spotted a figure walking slowly along the sidewalk, head and shoulders slumped. Itachi pulled over while Sasuke rolled down the window. The blonde had been crying, his eyes read and puffy.

"Get in, dobe." Sasuke quickly got out of the front seat and approached Naruto, who collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so so so s-sorry, Sasuke. I never meant for you t-to get kicked ou-out. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Naruto. It's not your fault. Not at all. My father is just an asshole who can't stand change. That's all. I promise you, this is NOT your fault." The raven led the blonde to the backseat and slid in after him. Naruto curled up against him, clutching the pale boy's shirt as long pale fingers ran through blonde locks. The three drove in silence for a while.

"Do you think your parents would allow me to stay at your place for a little while? At least until school ends?"

Naruto nodded. _Hiccup_. "Yeah. My parents love you. They're pretty cool, but they'll still wonder why you were kicked out."

"We'll think of something."

Itachi spoke up from the driver's seat. "Don't worry, boys. I'll talk to them."

Just then, something dawned on Sasuke. "Wait a minute. What are you even doing home, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked. "Took you long enough, foolish little brother. Mom and dad decided to visit me at school, but I decided I wanted to see my little brother…and see how his own little blonde was doing." Naruto sat up, smiling at Itachi in the rear-view mirror. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dobe, resting his cheek against bonde locks.

"Hn. Well, what the hell did you say that to father for, Itachi? You didn't need to ruin yourself in their eyes, too."

Itachi shook his head. "It was never about that, Sasuke. Dad needs to learn that he can't control every little thing in our lives. And if mother has any sense she will learn that too." Itachi glanced back in the rear-view mirror to see Sasuke glaring out the window.

He sighed.

"We're here." Itachi pulled into the driveway of a large white house, its pretty green lawn surrounded by a short white picket fence lined with colorful flowers, courtesy of Mikoto. Adorable.

The three got out of the car, Naruto quickly drying his eyes with his sleeve, and headed to the door. He unlocked the door and headed in, the two Uchiha brothers trailing behind.

"Naruto?"

"Hey mom." Kushina came around the corner from the kitchen, adorning an apron with 'Kiss the Cook' stitched on the front and her long red hair in a messy bun. She looked confused.

"What's going on? I thought you were spending the night at Sasuke's house?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we'll get to that. Mom, you remember Itachi, right? Sasuke's older brother?"

Kushina smiled warmly at the older raven, nodding. "Of course. Hello, Itachi. Hello, Sasuke."

"Good evening." The two replied. Itachi stepped forward. "Mrs. Uzumaki, there is something we need to speak to you and your husband about, it concerns all of us."

Kushina, looking worried, took off the apron. "Minato! Come downstairs, please." She turned her attention to the three boys in front of her. "Let's go to the living room."

The four sat down, making themselves comfortable on the soft chairs and couches of the Uzumaki's large living room. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how much more welcoming and cozy it was than at his own home. Well, ex-home.

"Would anyone like something to drink? Tea? Soda?" All shook their heads.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and Minato came around the corner, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt. His eyes widened when he noticed the three boys. "Naruto, what's going on?"

"If I may explain, Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi said.

"Please, call me Minato."

"Minato. Something happened just now at our home and it's kind of a big deal." Itachi went on to explain all that happened with Fugaku and the boys, yet sparing his own little confession to their father.

Minato and Kushina looked shocked, to say the least. "Is this true, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, his big blue eyes tearing up a little. "I love Sasuke, Mom. I know you guys may not understand it, but it's true. I'm sorry we didn't tell anyone but we didn't want you to get upset, or react like Sasuke's dad did. I'm really sorry." Naruto hung his head, blonde bangs hiding his face as tears ran down his whiskered cheeks.

"Oh, honey." Kushina got up from her chair and sat next to Naruto, pulling him in for a hug. "We don't care that you're gay, sweetie. You can't help who you love. And Sasuke is a very nice boy; you guys have nothing to be ashamed of."

Naruto looked up at his mother, sniffling. "Really?"

"Really." His father answered. "We have nothing against this. Sasuke, you can stay as long as you like. I'll call your mother and tell her that you are here." The blonde man got up and left the room, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Thank you, Kushina." Sasuke said, smiling a little.

"No problem, Sasuke, as long as you guys use protection." She squeezed Naruto, who was blushing like a virgin, one last time before letting go. "How about you guys go upstairs. There is an extra bedroom we use for storage. You guys can air the room out a little and use that for the time being. Okay?" The boys nodded, standing up. Itachi stood as well.

"Thank you for taking in Sasuke. Right here is probably the best for him for the time being."

"It's no problem. We are happy to help." With a hug from Kushina, Itachi hugged his little brother and the Naruto before leaving. The remaining teenagers headed upstairs.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I love you too."

Naruto smiled before standing on his tiptoes to kiss the raven.

Kushina's voice drifted from downstairs. "Oh, and boys?"

"Yes?" They answered.

"Make sure we're out of the house if you decide to have sex, okay?" Amusement could be heard in her voice with every word.

"Hehehe. Okay, mom."

**The end.**

**So, I wasn't completely happy with this ending, but I had written what I wanted and I decided I needed to end it somehow. It was cute though, right? Right? I wanted to have this huge showdown where Sasuke decided to tell his dad to go fuck himself, but I didn't think that would solve anything and it would only make things get violent in the Uchiha household. And Itachi did it for him anyway! Sooooo….tell me what you think! This was a pretty long one-shot, but I am happy with how it came out overall. **

**Review please! Gracias!**

*Cleanup: hitters in the line-up who are most likely the big hitters and can hit in the base runners.

RBI: Run Batted In

Mound: Place where the pitcher throws the ball to the batters.

Konoha Hawks: I didn't want to use Konoha Leaves. Everyone uses it and it gets boring after a while. Deal with it.

In the hole: referring to a ball that gets in between defensive players.

The plate: Home plate

Top of the Seventh: Since Konoha is home team and they are ahead, they don't need to hit again.

In case you are wondering or confused, I gave different ages and class years to the players. After all, they can't all be in the same grade!

Konoha:

Sasuke: 17 junior -Pitcher

Chouji: 16 sophomore -Catcher

Shikamaru: 17 junior -1st base

Kiba: 17 junior -2nd base

Neji: 18 senior -Shortstop

Kotetsu: 18 senior -3rd base

Izumo: 18 senior -bench

Shino: 16 sophomore -right field

Naruto: 17 junior -center field

Lee: 18 senior -left field

Konohamaru: 15 freshman -bench

Udon: 15 freshman -bench

Sound:

Kabuto: 18 senior -Pitcher

Jirobo: 17 junior -catcher

Kimimaro: 17 junior -1st base

Sakon: 17 junior -shortstop

Kidomaru: 17 junior -2nd base

Juugo: 15 freshman -3rd base

Karin: 16 sophomore -right field

Tayuya: 18 senior -left field

Suigetsu: 18 senior -center field

OC: no team has only 9 -bench

OC: no team has only 9 -bench


End file.
